Edward who?
by MyMelo
Summary: Looks like Kaito's got some competition! Omake added. KaitoAoko fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first time writing with dialogue, so sorry if it sounds a bit weird. Last time I was having trouble with the periods, but I think I've figured it out now, sorry for the way it turned out in the last fic!

**Disclaimer**: MK belongs to Gosho Aoyama, Twilight to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Edward… who?**

When Kaito walked into the classroom one morning, he was surprised to find Aoko and a group of girls squealing and giggling together. Intrigued, he moved to his desk, closer to where the girls were gathered around, and caught a few snippets of their conversation.

"Gentleman…handsome… talented…"

Kaito grinned. Being the boy he was, immediately thought that they were talking about his alter ego, Kaitou Kid. Kid was, after all, known to be a gentleman- he had his ways with the ladies- and he knew that he had been blessed to be quite pleasing to the eye. And he _was_ a magician, something he was very proud of. A thought suddenly occurred to Kaito; Aoko _hated _Kid- she would never talk about him in_ that_ way. Confused, Kaito shifted so that he could hear them more clearly.

"Skin that sparkled in the sun…run as fast as the wind… smooth velvet voice…"

Kaito frowned. He knew his 'Kid' voice was quite charismatic (if he may say so himself), but he never ran- he had his hang glider- and he was certain that what sparkled in the moonlight were the gems he acquired, not his _skin_… Come to think of it, whose skin actually sparkles in the sun? Certainly not Kid, he only came out at night anyway…

"I know, isn't Edward just the most _perfect_ guy? The bronze hair, the honey-coloured eyes…" Keiko sighed as all the other girls nodded in agreement.

Edward. So they weren't talking about Kid after all. It was Keiko's reaction however, that surprised Kaito. She had always been a major Kid fan, and now some guy called Edward comes along and she forgets all about Kid? Kaito shook his head sadly and muttered under his breath, "Girls…"

**

Wherever Kaito went during next few days at school, he would always seem to hear Edward's name pop up. It was always Edward this, Edward that. He'd even overheard some girls saying that they wished they had their own Edward. Kaito had seen Hakuba looking slightly irritated as well, and decided to ask him what he thought of this new found cause of attention for the entire female population of Ekoda High. He didn't think that maybe Hakuba was looking irritated because the thief had once again escaped with the jewel from the heist a few nights ago…

"So… Who is this Edward guy that everyone is talking about?" Kaito asked.

Hakuba shrugged. "I wouldn't know… but they'll probably get over it soon. You know, girls and their phases."

Kaito walked away, feeling slightly distressed. Who was this Edward, who had managed to capture the hearts of all the girls in the school so suddenly? And what about Kid? Had they forgotten all about Kaitou Kid, the internationally wanted thief who had crowds of girls screaming in adoration for him during his heists?

**

Walking home with Aoko that afternoon, Kaito finally decided to ask who this mysterious guy was.

"Ne Aoko, who's this Edward that everyone's talking about?" Kaito asked nonchalantly.

"You noticed?" Aoko asked, grinning at Kaito.

"It's kinda hard _not_ to notice. Everyone keeps going Edward this… Edward that…" Kaito replied, with a hint of something in his voice.

Aoko detected the emotion in Kaito's voice, and began to laugh. "Kaito… you're not… _jealous_ of him… are you?"

"Baka! Me? Of course not! Why would I be jealous of him?" Kaito retorted, as he struggled to keep poker face from slipping off in surprise. Was he actually jealous of this guy?

Aoko smiled knowingly at Kaito, dug a book out of her schoolbag and gave it to Kaito, who took it with a very confused expression on his face. He looked at the cover; _Twilight, _it read, with pale hands holding an apple.

"You want me to read this book?" Kaito asked Aoko quizzically. "What does reading this book have to do with anything?"

"Just read it." Aoko said with a smile as they arrived at her house. "See you tomorrow Kaito!"

**

When he got home, Kaito took the book out and flipped to the back to read the blurb, and as he read the second sentence, his eyes widened in both recognition and disbelief. So this was it? This was why he had been in a bit of a bad mood (yes, only _a bit_) for the past few days? All this time, he had been comparing himself with a _fictional_ character? A vampire too, by what the blurb had described. Chuckling to himself, he opened the book to start reading. After all, it never hurt to see what your competition was like, even if they weren't real.

**

"What do you think of Edward?" Aoko asked Kaito with a smile on their way to school the next morning. It was so cute to see Kaito getting all worked up, over a guy that wasn't even real. Much as she liked Edward, there was someone else she'd began to have feelings for for awhile now; someone who she thought was just as perfect as Edward was, maybe even better…but she wasn't going to say anything, she was happy with the way their friendship was.

Kaito smirked. "He's alright I guess, if the type of guy you like is blood-thirsty and can't come out in the sun." Funny, he'd thought when reading the book last night. It was as if they had taken Pandora, and became immortal. But no, they were vampires, he was just thinking about his night job too much…

Aoko stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. "You were jealous of him though, weren't you? You thought that you weren't the most popular guy in the school anymore."

Kaito just grinned at her. He would never admit it, but this Edward character did seem pretty much the perfect guy- no wonder the girls at school were so obsessed. The book itself wasn't too bad either; the strength of the characters' relationship really was something. Different to other books that he had read.

And as Kaito continued on his way to school with his best friend, he hopes that maybe one day, he too, will be able to have that kind of relationship with Aoko.

* * *

**A/N**: The bit with Hakuba was a bit random, but I stuck him in there anyway. Being half British, Hakuba probably would've heard of Twilight before, so he just went along and pretended he didn't know who Edward was. The ending is bad I know, but I couldn't really think of one. *shifts eyes* As always reviews would be greatly appreciated! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sara-chan suggested the idea for this omake, so I've decided to dedicate this fic to her ^^

**Disclaimer**: The usual

* * *

_Omake_

Aoko walked out of her house the next morning feeling extremely tired. She'd stayed up reading _Eclipse_ for too long last night, and later dreamt of sparkling Edwards and werewolf Jacobs chasing after Kaitou Kid, which was just plain weird. When she saw Kaito waiting outside, Aoko thought she'd somehow gone back to dreamland. Kaito was standing on the sidewalk waiting for her, and his skin was…

_Sparkling_

Aoko blinked, rubbed her eyes, and even pinched herself to make sure this wasn't some dream. "Kaito? Are you… sparkling?" She reached out to poke his arm, to make sure he hadn't just put on some really shiny body shimmer.

Kaito grinned. "Yup! Edward can sparkle in the sun, but I can sparkle anytime!" he said cheerfully. _Wonder what would happen if I turned up at a heist like this…_ Kaito pondered as he began thinking of new ideas for the heist he was planning next month.

**

When Kaito and Aoko arrived at the classroom, the whole room went silent for a moment. No doubt everyone was wondering why Kaito's skin was sparkling. And then….

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Kaito kun looks soooooo handsome today!" The girls in the classroom squealed and surrounded Kaito, pushing Aoko out of the way to get a better look at why Kaito was sparkling all of a sudden.

Suddenly, there was a massive POOF, followed by pink smoke enveloping the classroom. As soon it subsided, a confused looking Hakuba emerged, oblivious to the fact that his skin was now sparkling. Somehow, Kaito had managed to 'poof' his own sparkly skin to Hakuba's, and now the poor boy was being mobbed by all the girls. With his bronze hair and hazelnut eyes, the detective did bear an uncanny resemblance to Edward, and with the sparkling skin, the girls were going crazy. Obviously they too, saw the resemblance between their classmate and the most popular vampire in the world right now.

Hakuba glared at Kaito. "Kuroba! What did you do?"

Kaito grinned at Aoko. "It's nice to let someone else be the centre of attention sometimes."


End file.
